Todo, absolutamente todo es por tí
by Delilah-Dattebayo
Summary: Porque él no cuestionaba a las personas en las cuales confiaba y quería, menos sí la persona a la que sentía amar era parte de todo aquello. Los secretos obscuros detrás de las placas doradas eran abrumadores. –Voy a salvarte, Naruto. Aunque sea lo último que haga.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A:**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo sin ánimos de lucro.

La relación principal de este fic es de chico x chico (yaoi). Si este género no es de tu agrado, por favor te recomiendo que cierres la página antes que te lleves un disgusto. Están avisados.

Este es el primer fic que escribo con intención de entretener, si alguien ve faltas de ortografías u oraciones mal escritas, les pido mil disculpas por el error. No soy alguien de mucha escritura como la gran mayoría, así que les pido disculpas si la lectura comienza a ser agobiante ante la falta de buena expresión. Hasta me daría vergüenza sí incomodo a alguien.

* * *

**_Los secretos se esconden detrás de los labios_**

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo ocultas?- silencio fue la respuesta que recibió el hombre delante del mascullado joven que ni siquiera se molestaba en prestarle atención en realidad, encontrándose perdido con la mirada hacia el fondo del lugar, donde a lo lejos, se podía apreciar el desgastado color de las no tan blancas paredes.

Las preguntas en sí ya comenzaban a perder significado al ser repetidas tantas veces en lo que llevaban de mes y medio en esa situación, dónde ningunos de los 2 hombres daban su brazo a torcer.

Para Orochimaru, ese joven se le hacía muy testarudo, pero debía reconocer que tenía una fortaleza de hierro y una lealtad que ya no se veía en cualquier lado. Ese muchacho de ojos increíblemente azules, le había sorprendido por su inquebrantable silencio y más al ver que nada cambiaba en la actitud recta del joven al ser sometido a diversas torturas y juegos psicológicos, donde en otra situación y con otra persona sería diferente. Pero el Uzumaki no había abierto la boca, por más dolor que estuviera experimentando, él había sellado sus labios en el momento en el que fue cautivo de ese poderoso hombre.

-Ah, Uzumaki, Uzumaki…- dijo soltando un suspiro mientras volteaba el rostro a un lado para ver a uno de sus subordinados que se encontraba custodiando la puerta de aquel depósito, y, haciéndole señas con los dedos, esperó que éste le trajera ese incómodo banco de metal sin respaldo para descansar las piernas. - ¿Sabes? – comenzó a hablar una vez el banco estuviera frente al chico y pudiera tomar asiento. –Sí tú fueras uno de mis hombres…- habló con voz suave y tranquila mientras cogía el mentón ajeno y lo enfocaba en él. Los ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada con rudeza.- sí fueras de los míos… estaría completamente complacido por tu lealtad. Eres impenetrable y eso es muy valioso.

Con un movimiento rudo y sacado de las pocas y casi nulas energías que le quedaban, el Uzumaki se soltó del agarre haciendo el rostro para atrás pero sin apartar los ojos de su captor, transmitiéndole así que la situación quedaría de la misma forma en la que la llevaba.

-Eres una fiera… una indomable fiera.- y dicho aquello con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, llamó sin mirar, solo chasqueado los dedos de su mano izquierda, a su subordinado más leal que tenía. –Kabuto.- llamó con un tono de voz que no solo el mencionado entendió, el Uzumaki comprendió lo que vendría a continuación. –Dómame a la fiera.

-Sí, Señor.- respondió el otro hombre contagiándose de la sonrisa de su jefe. –Será un verdadero placer.

Y con eso, los ojos de Naruto se cerraron resignados esperando lo que vendría aunque no estaba seguro si le dolería tanto como las primeras veces, mira que ser víctima de torturas por casi 45 días y las 24 horas, era algo que extrañamente comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Hasta había veces que el Uzumaki creía que ya no se estaban esforzando tanto como las primeras tres semana en lastimarlo, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a exponer en voz alta ni en ningún sentido, no fuera a ser que los pusiera a prueba y le cortaran más de un dedo. Eso sí que había sido doloroso.

-Es una verdadera lástima tener que hacerte esto, Naruto-kun. Ya me estabas agradando.- dijo el hombre de las gruesas gafas antes de extraer una enorme tijera del bolsillo de su morral.- Y créeme que para el Señor Orochimaru es igual.

-Tú lo has dicho, Kabuto.- habló de fondo el líder para luego ponerse cómodo en aquel banco cruzándose de brazos y piernas. –Además que ya no hay muchos lugares de tu cuerpo para una nueva herida.- dijo con cierta burla que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes. – Me dá lástima tener que arruinar un hombre casi perfecto de aspecto. Sí cooperaras… - lo dejó a medio terminar para darle una última oportunidad, pero esta fue rechazada por una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada burlona.

Aquello fue algo que molestó al hombre.

-Todo tuyo, Kabuto.

Y en ese instante, comenzó nuevamente la pesadilla del pobre Uzumaki, donde la sangre era lo único que últimamente escurría por la piel.

.

.

Todo estaba listo, los hombres de S.W.A.T, el transporte, el mapa, la estrategia de Shikamaru y las municiones que no eran pocas. El Uchiha sentía que en cuanto pusiera un pie en ese olvidado depósito, él mismo se encargaría de que corriera sangre, mucha sangre y en lo posible, que fuera del líder que había puesto sus pelos de punta.

La espera para rescatar a su amigo fue una odisea para él y para el equipo policíaco que conocían bien a Naruto; el lugar dónde Orochimaru y compañía se ocultaban estaba completamente fuera de su conocimiento, como si éste hubiera desaparecido del planeta. La "Guarida de la Serpiente" (como solía llamarle Kakashi), siempre fue algo que ellos desconocían, como si el individuo abriera un portal para aparecer cuando se le placía y luego desaparecer del mismo modo en el que había llegado, haciéndoles muy difícil el trabajo de atraparle o seguirles el rastro. Pero esta vez él mismo sentía que había sido diferente, en cuanto Naruto había desaparecido y supo que el causante se trataba del líder más temido de todo Japón, su incentivo para encontrarle había sido mayor hasta el momento, no pudiendo pegar un ojo por las noches hasta no encontrar el escondite. En cuanto dio con él, no quiso aguardar un solo segundo más para emprender el viaje, ya habían transcurrido 2 semanas y vaya uno a saber qué habían hecho con su amigo, pero sus ansias de actuar habían sido reducidas por sus superiores.

-Armaremos una estrategia, planearemos más de un plan por si fallamos e invocaremos a un equipo lo suficientemente grande y eficaz antes de ir por Naruto-kun. No vaya a ser que por impacientes… alguien termine tiñendo el suelo de rojo.

Esas habían sido las palabras de su jefe que resultaba ser su padre, el cual siempre y sin importar qué, pensaba y razonaba con la mente en frío, movimientos a lo loco desquiciado no iba con él. Kakashi también había puesto de su parte para que el Uchiha menor no reventara de la cólera, algo difícil ya que él mismo se sentía explotar al pensar en un Naruto moribundo a punto de dejar ese mundo.

Los cartuchos siendo cargados uno tras otro era lo único que rompía ese inquietante silencio, los policías tenían muy presentes que ésa era una oportunidad única para acabar con una mafia tan grande y peligrosa, cualquier descuido podría arruinarlo todo y más de uno podría salir mal parado. Sí Orochimaru llegaba a predecir sus movimientos, la próxima vez en que desapareciera, lo haría de un modo donde seguramente nunca más darían con él, y el peligro sería aún mayor hasta el momento.

En el cuartel había un movimiento más ajetreado que de costumbre, unos llevando papeles con información valiosa que no podía ser perdida por ningún motivo, dónde los empleados preparaban los comunicadores y micrófonos de radio para la misión que se llevaría a cabo esa madrugada, con todos los puntos ciegos de la estructura del lugar estaban cubiertos por personal experimentado. Nada debía fallar ni nadie, de eso se había encargado el mismo Fugaku, algo que para Sasuke no era muy común en su padre.

Una inquietud en su pecho alertaba de que algo no muy bueno había sucedido con su superior para que éste moviera cielo y tierra con tal de que el Uzumaki fuera liberado del cautiverio y, siendo Fugaku una persona tan fría el cual no media diferencias en un caso del otro, era algo por lo cual tomar con pinzas, algo que Sasuke ya había hecho en cuanto vio la forma en la que su jefe y padre ponía empeño y prioridad por la causa.

_ -Algo oculta._

Se había dicho más de una vez en esos 43 días que llevaban organizando y planeando toda la movida. Su padre sabía algo y estaba seguro que se debía a ese pendrive que había entregado a su amigo en un momento de desespero.

_ -Es nuestra culpa._

Se dijo al comprender el peligro en el cual había puesto a su amigo, por más que desconociera el contenido de dicho dispositivo; nada era seguro en ese cuartel. Había una manzana podrida, lo sabía al igual que muchos de ahí presentes, donde guardar cierta información en ese lugar no era seguro, un traidor se encontraba entre ellos y aún no daban con quién.

La organización de Orochimaru se encontraba cerca, habían penetrado el cuartel más de una vez, aludiendo las cámaras de seguridad como si fueran bromas y había tomado mucha información bastantes veces. Lo cual había logrado poner a más de uno comiéndose las uñas, uno de esos había resultado ser Fugaku, que extrañamente nunca sucedía. Poniéndose de acuerdo y planeando nuevas estrategias, el Uchiha, Hatake, Itachi, Jiraiya, Nara y unos pocos más de confianza, habían decidido que lo mejor era que dicha información saliera de la central. Naruto había sido el elegido y él ni cerca de ser policía.

_** Dos meses atrás.**_

_ Cuando su amigo llamó a esas horas insanas de la madrugada allegando de que tenía asuntos muy pendientes con él y que requería de su presencia en su trabajo pero manteniendo en lo posible la discreción más absoluta, Naruto comprendió que había sido involucrado en algo que no le concernía. Pero al reflexionar que Sasuke le estaba pidiendo un favor disfrazado por otras palabras, el amor que éste sentía por su amigo pudo más que el peligro._

_ Llegó al cuartel donde los "fantásticos chicos del SWAT" (como él solía decirles) lo esperaban. A las 04:00 de la madrugado, con un sueño que se apoderaba de su ser y una ansiedad más grande que hubiera sentido antes; fue inspeccionado en la misma puerta del edificio por un grupo de policías para verificar que éste no llevara instrumento sospechoso que pudiera ponerle en lista negra, y, una vez verificado de que el muchacho estaba limpió, lo condujeron hasta una de las plantas más alejadas y protegidas de todo el cuartel, en donde una oficina de juntas era custodiadas por Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Neji en posición recta y con rifles entre sus extremidades, le sonrieron al verle llegar sabiendo que éste había sido convocado por un asunto secreto que no les había sido revelado. Naruto les sonrió de regreso al reconocerlos, pero se mantuvo en silencio al recordar la petición de su amigo: "discreción absoluta"._

_ Una vez dentro de la oficina y que las puertas detrás suyas fueran cerradas por los custodios, Naruto se permitió observar el interior y a sus ocupantes. La mirada de tres Uchihas, un Hatake, dos Naras y a su querido Jiraiya, fueron lo que se posaron en su persona y unos increíbles nervios le acudieron._

_ -Em… ¿Buenas?- dijo con voz titubeante sin saber qué decir o hacer en realidad._

_ -Naruto-kun… gracias por estar aquí.- Fugaku fue el primero en hablar. –Siento el haber interrumpido tu sueño, pero hay algo que tenemos que decirte._

_ El Uzumaki asintió ante las palabras del Uchiha para luego enfocar su mirada en el hombre mayor de la habitación._

_ -Hey, viejo pervertido. Tanto sin vernos._

_ -Cuida tu boca, mocoso insolente.- respondió el hombre en entrada edad ya irritado. Naruto sonrió por el apelativo y volvió a enfocar la mirada en la mayoría de los presentes._

_ Minato, su padre, había sido amigo y compañero de Fugaku cuando se encontraba con vida al igual que su madre, aunque ésta no fuera parte de la SÍA había estrechado una gran relación con el Uchiha mayor y su esposa, por lo cual él había conocido a Sasuke de pequeño y formado una extraña relación de amor odio, que con el transcurso de los años, estos había cambiado y transformado en una relación más alineada. Las peleas y rivalidades ya no eran el punto que los definía, una gran amistad y compañerismo era lo que los unía._

_ Sus padres habían fallecido cuando él cumplía los 14 años de edad. Habían sido asesinados por un grupo de narcotraficantes que su padre y el de Sasuke perseguían hacía mucho tiempo, el cual ya habían podido reducirlos en gran cantidad pero no lo suficiente. Éstos habían tomado venganza contra sus progenitores al seguirles el rastro, no es que Minato hubiera sido descuidado, pero al ser él el principal responsable de dichos arrestos, fueron a por el "culpable" primero y allanaron su morada. Aún lo recordaba con claridad._

_ Los habían cogido desprevenidos a mitad de la noche, con un sigilo impresionante, donde lo último que su madre había podido hacer antes que acabaran con todo, fue esconderlo en un rincón secreto de la casa que hasta él desconocía. Los ruidos de armas, forcejos, objetos rotos y pisadas apresuradas, fueron lo último que Naruto oyó antes de refugiarse en su mente en un trance donde no se atrevía a salir. Cuando el caos había pasado y el ruido había dejado de ser audible, Naruto se mantuvo en aquel espacio reducido y en un silencio absoluto, sin atreverse a cambiar la posición en la que su madre lo había dejado por miedo a que aún continuaran en su casa y le dieran muerte._

_ Solo esperó hasta que sus padres lo sacaran de ese lugar, pensando que Minato había podido lidiar con los agresores y esperó, esperó y siguió esperando hasta que el sueño le venció._

_ El ruido de sirenas y ambulancias a las 7 de la mañana fue lo que permitió a Naruto sentirse más seguro, pero aún así no encontró el valor suficiente de abrir aquella pared que lo resguardaba del caos, había sido tanta la conmoción que no pudo llorar y aún no se daba cuenta de que ninguno de sus padres había ido por él._

_ La voz conocida de Fugaku dentro de su casa junto a otros oficiales que le llegaban como murmullos por la gruesa pared, fue lo que alertó al Uzumaki que sus padres no volverían pero aún así las lágrimas no salieron. No se lo creía del todo._

_ Transcurrió unos minutos hasta que el Uchiha descartara la idea de que el chico había sido secuestrado y comprendiera que la ausencia del Uzumaki menor se debía a que éste había sido refugiado dentro de la misma casa; Minato le había comentado una vez que haría pasadizos secretos dentro de la mansión por si algún peligro llegara sobre su familia, algo que el Uchiha estuvo de acuerdo robándole de ese modo la misma idea y haciendo lo mismo con la suya._

_ Con una alegría renovada al saber que el pequeño adolescente se encontraba con vida, los pasos de Fugaku se alejaron de los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos y llamó en voz de grito a Naruto hasta que obtuvo respuesta, unos débiles golpes dentro de una de las paredes de la casa decorada con cuadros hizo que el Uchiha detuviera sus pasos y se acercara hasta dicho lugar e intentara abrir con sus propias manos el escondite._

_ Desde ese día, al ver lo vulnerable que el chico se encontraba, Fugaku se prometió cuidarle como si fuera su propio hijo, todo por respeto a sus difuntos amigos y el amor que sentía por Naruto._

_ Y ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, siendo observado por todos._

_ -Necesitamos pedirte un gran favor, Naruto.- dijo el Uchiha menor atrayendo la atención del Uzumaki. Cuando Sasuke le llamaba por su nombre de pila y no por esos "cariñosos apelativos" que siempre le daba, quería decir que algo grande tenía para decirle.–Pero si lo que te pedimos no te parece adecuado, podrás rechazarlo sin…_

_ -Sasuke.- interrumpió Shikaku las palabras del Uchiha sin remordimiento. –Habíamos acordado que le pediríamos esto sí o sí, no hay otra alternativa._

_ -Naruto no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ni siquiera es policía y no tiene conocimiento en lo que lo estamos involucrando.- retomó la palabra mientras se ponía de pie. Naruto observó a su amigo con intriga. –Esto no es lo adecuado ¡No voy a poner a mi mejor amigo en peligro porque haya traidores entre nosotros! ¡No es la manera!_

_ -Sasuke, cálmate… por favor.- pidió amablemente su hermano._

_ -No. Yo no estoy a favor de esto._

_ -¿Pedirme qué?- se atrevió a preguntar enfocando la mirada solo en el Uchiha mayor._

_ Fugaku se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundo viendo como su hijo menor le pedía, suplicaba con la mirada de que no dijera nada, pero el Uchiha sentía que no había nadie más para llevar con aquella información que Naruto. Él era de confianza, estaba seguro que si le pedía que guardara dicha información sin contemplaciones ni dudas, éste lo haría sin echarle un vistazo al pendrive porque creería en sus palabras. Les haría el favor de tal modo hasta honrarles._

_ -Antes que nada necesito que me prometas, no… que me jures que lo que te diré nunca saldrá de tus labios por nada del mundo y que harás tu mayor esfuerzo para que dicho asunto no caiga en manos ajenas o peligrosas.- la mirada del Uzumaki se descompuso en una de asombro y la de su amigo en una de decepción hacía su padre._

_ -Me están involucrando en algo de la policía ¿verdad?- preguntó con cierta duda._

_ -Así es._

_ Naruto quedó en silencio procesando lo que ahí sucedía. Fugaku, el mejor amigo de su difunto padre le estaba pidiendo básicamente que se metiera en algo que posiblemente lo pondría en peligro, aunque no estuviera del todo seguro al ver quiénes eran los únicos enterados de la petición. A menos que uno de los guardias que le vieron entrar a esas horas de la noche lo delatara al enemigo, no creía que fuera a correr tanto peligro, además que seguramente después de que él aceptara, Fugaku, Sasuke y todos los presentes, le estarían cuidando la espalda día y noche._

_ ¿Qué pensaría su padre al respecto?_

_ Había una información valiosa que estaba en peligro por mismos policías, por la SÍA, hasta por la ONU ya que Itachi se encontraba presente y eso quería decir que en nada ni nadie dentro de aquella farándula se podía confiar. Había ciertas cosas que hasta el momento no terminaban de encuadrarle del todo, cuestiones que responder ¿Por qué hombres tan experimentados y acostumbrados a lidiar con aquella situación no se hacían cargo de proteger sea lo que fuera que debía proteger? ¿Por qué pedirle a él, un don nadie que cuidara de algo que podrían arrebatárselo sin chistar al no saber cómo ser precavido en esas cosas? ¿Por qué él?_

_ Fugaku había pertenecido a la SÍA al igual que Jiraiya y Shikaku, hombres más capacitados que cualquier otro. Itachi pertenecía actualmente a la ONU de los Estados Unidos, Shikamaru y Sasuke eran policía reconocidos del SWAT y prontamente parte de alguna identidad más secreta. En pocas palabras, genios de la seguridad y protección del civil e informaciones clasificada. Y estaba él, un don nadie que se dedicaba a la medicina, que con lo máximo que podría defenderse era un bisturí o jeringa, nada más._

_ Pero Naruto era bondadoso y por aquellas personas que tanto estimaba, por orgullo hacia su padre que había muerto por cumplir con su deber, por su madre que lo había protegido sin pensarlo dos veces, y por Sasuke, que aunque claramente éste no quería involucrarlo, él haría lo que pudiera con tal de tener una mirada de reconocimiento y orgullo de su parte. Lo haría, lo haría por ellos._

_ -Bueno… - dijo mientras llevaba una mano detrás de su nuca y revolvía los cabellos dorados con pena. La mirada de su amigo se posó en él al reconocer ese gesto. El muy cabeza de chorlito iba a aceptar sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_ -Naruto.- susurró con la voz preocupada para persuadir al chico._

_ -Juro por mis padres… que cuidaré de aquello que me encomienden hasta de ustedes mismos.- y dicho aquellos, los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron más obscuros y sobrios de lo que ya eran. Iba a perderlo y él no hacía nada para evitarlo._

_ -Desde este momento, Uzumaki Naruto, se te nombra miembro del escuadrón de protección de la policía federal de Tokio._

_ Y aquello nunca le había sonado tan cool como en ese momento._

**_ En la actualidad_**

-¿Están listo para la misión?

La afirmación en voz de coro fue la respuesta que se oyó por toda la habitación.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos por nuestro camarada.- dijo con una sonrisa confiada el Hatake. Estaba seguro que Naruto aún vivía, Orochimaru era un hombre pensante, no actuaría por sus emociones (sí era que los tenía) y no se desharía de un rehén sí antes no tenía sobre sus manos aquello por lo que peleaba.

* * *

**_N/A 2_**:Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo.

Las dudas que les surjan se les serán reveladas a medida que avancen los capítulos (si es que tienen dudas). Aunque el fic no lo hago con intenciones de que se extiendan demasiado, será una historia d capítulos más o menos.

Gracias por leer (si es que hay alguien del otro lado XD) y nos veremos en el siguiente chapter.


	2. Los secretos se esconden detrás de los

_**N/A: **__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los utilizo sin ánimos de lucro._

_Las relaciones de este fic son chico x chico (yaoi). Si no es de tu agrado te recomiendo que lo cierres y salgas de la página antes que te lleves un disgusto, por favor. Están avisados._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Me dí cuenta que en el capítulo anterior la máquina me ha corregido automáticamente la sigla CIA por SÍA, les pido mil perdones por ese error y ya lo corregiré al subir este nuevo capítulo._

_Los reviews con usuario los contestaré por mensaje, si llega alguno anónimo, lo responderé en el mismo capítulo que suba. _

_Otra cosa ya que me preguntaron, seguramente va a ser SasuNaru más que nada, pero eso para mí no es muy importante, por eso, me parece que voy a meter algo de NaruSasu en el medio. No se desanimen. _

_El contenido del pendrive será revelado en el próximo capítulo o el otro, aún no me he decidido._

_Sin nada más que agregar… QUE DESFREUTEN!_

* * *

_**Cuando la espera se termina y el anhelo descansa **_

Sonidos de pasos chocando con las baldosas a lo lejos amortiguados por esas cuatro paredes enmohecidas, el leve goteo de alguna gotera golpeando una superficie de metal no muy lejos de él, y el sonido inconfundible de su propia respiración era todo lo que Naruto podía captar en ese desolado lugar. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, la única luz visible para el joven era aquella en esa esquina alejada donde el brillo de la luna se colaba tímidamente por una pequeña y enrejada ventana que colgaba del techo, todo el resto era obscuridad.

Con los brazos entumecidos por la pérdida de sangre y la baja de ésta al tener las muñecas amarradas a cadenas oxidadas que desprendía desde lo alto, manteniéndole de ese modo las dos extremidades mirando hacia arriba y con los pies descalzos que no tocaban el suelo, el cuello hacia abajo junto con la cabeza, sucios por la sangre seca, la espalda en posición tirante y dolorosa con el torso desnudo, el borde del pantalón de algodón se encontraba manchado en la cintura por sustancia obscura donde hace pocas horas había escurrido la sangre y con los ojos a medio cerrar; Naruto pensaba que no faltaba demasiado para que su cuerpo no soportara más el dolor y ardor en la piel y carne, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

Orochimaru, así se hacía llamar su captor; comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante la poca voluntad suya por cooperar y debía admitir que aquel hombre de blanca apariencia tenía mucha. Le hacía las mismas preguntas que había hecho desde el primer día y aún él no había abierto la boca, los únicos sonidos que se había atrevido a soltado fueron gemidos de dolor, solo eso. No había tenido una conversación con el hombre por miedo a que usara algo en su contra que pudiera ponerlo en aprietos más de los que ya se encontraba, había dejado que todas las preguntas y demás las hiciera Orochimaru y su fiel acompañante.

-_Sasuke.-_ le llamó internamente con tristeza.

¿Qué contenía aquel pendrive como para que le capturaran?

¿Acaso ningún Uchiha iba a ir por él?

Tal vez Fugaku y todos lo que había estado aquel día en el que le hicieron aquella petición ya le daban por muerto y por eso no había ido por él, pensando que el líder de la mafia tenía en su poder el pendrive y su cuerpo tirada bajo el mar. Muchas eran las cuestiones que le pasaban por la mente por más que no se encontrara lo mejor lúcido que podría estar y cada vez que más y más ideas le pasaban por la mente, más era la depresión en la cual comenzaba a caer y morir ya no se le hacía una idea tan descabellada.

Tenía cosas por la cual pelear, una profesión que amaba, amigos que aún no había ido a visitar, el amor que sus padres le dejaron en el corazón, un amor frustrado que nunca le había desalentado por más de no ser correspondido. Habían demasiadas cosas por las que vivir, pero al caer en cuenta que los días pasaban y nadie había hecho una brecha en algún lugar o tratado de rescatarle, lo ponía en una situación donde ya no buscaba escapar por su cuenta como al principio, dejando que el mes transcurriera y esperando por la próxima tortura.

Con movimientos suaves y lentos para no dañar más la cervical (después de todo era médico y sabía que lo menos que debía hacer era forzar al cuerpo con brusquedad), llevó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que comenzaba a doler dentro de ella por la posición, así que, para buscar una postura más cómoda (por lo poco que podía) dejó caer el cuello hacia atrás y enfocó la mirada a un lado, donde la luz de la noche se filtraba por esa diminuta ventana.

Agradecía en el alma que las torturas hubieran dejado de presentarse en las noches sin permitirle conciliar el sueño, bien parecía que el mafioso había caído en cuenta que sí continuaba de ese modo, Naruto moriría más por el sueño que las heridas. Y gracias aquello, el Uzumaki tenía que preocuparse solo por la mañana, cuando el sol se ocultaba… Naruto sentía que podía descansar realmente.

.

.

Cuando su jefe ponía esa expresión de desespero que no era común en su persona, Kabuto sabía que el final de la víctima estaba cerca al no poder obtener nada de ésta.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó al ver que silencio era lo único que los rodeaba y el hombre frente suyo se sumergía en pensamientos desconocidos para él.

-Hacerle hablar.

Las cejas del médico clandestino se elevaron hacia arriba con incredulidad.

-Pero… el chico no creo que tenga pensado abrir la boca para otra cosa que no sea expresar dolor.- comentó como si Orochimaru no estuviera enterado de la situación. -¿Cómo piensa hacerlo hablar?

-Tendremos que llegar a otros extremos. Sí no habla por las malas, que es lo que estuvimos haciendo, hablará por las peores.- respondió sin más para luego salir de la habitación siendo seguido por los ojos de su subordinado. –Si antes perdió un dedo… ahora perderá más cosas que eso.- habló por último señalando con el dedo índice hacia abajo en el cuerpo del otro hasta detenerse en cierta zona sensible dejando a Kabuto con la garganta seca. Con eso, una sonrisa ladeada se apareció en el rostro antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta.

Y por una milésima de segundo, el doctor sintió pena por el prisionero.

-Creo que ahora sí hablará porque… nadie, pero nadie… estaría dispuesto a perder "eso" por cualquier cosa.- susurró por lo bajo con una mueca de disgusta ante la imagen que apareció en la mente dejándole perturbado.

Suponía que en la mañana las cosas serían diferentes y podrían ponerse a buscar el maldito pendrive que el chico había escondido expertamente y sí Orochimaru se encontraba de buenas, algo que no era muy probable, dejarían ir al Uzumaki sin dañar nada más que no debería ser dañado.

.

.

-_Estoy en posición._

_ -06 se encuentra en camino._

_ -Alfa 00 listo._

_ -Perfecto. A mí señal, comenzaremos con el rescate._

_ -¿Dónde se encuentra Halcón 09?_

_ -Ah, parece que no tiene ganas de participar en esto. _

_ -Déjense de tonterías y repórtense. Halcón 09 ¿Estás en posición?_

Silencio del otro lado de la radio fue algo que cabreó al líder de ésa división.

_ -Maldición, agente. ¿Por qué no se comporta como un profesional?_

-_Agente Alfa, cierre la boca que para algo estoy presente. Halcón 09, repórtese._

_ -Aquí Halcón 09.- _respondió fastidiado el flanco tirador escupiendo a un lado la goma de mascar que tenía desde la centrar que comenzaba a endurecerse y el sabor se había esfumado haciéndole difícil la labor de masticar.

Adaptando una mejor postura y apoyando ambos codos sobre la dura y fría superficie de chapa en la que se encontraba recostado, ubicó el negro ojo derecho sobre el vidrio de la mira del rifle y un color verde traslúcido fue lo que vio del otro lado junto a hombres que vigilaban la entrada.

-_La princesita se dignó a comunicarse._

-_Cierre la boca, Agente. Y no se distraiga.- _habló el líder del grupo con los pelos a punto de parársele. -¿_Qué ha sucedido Halcón 09?_

_ -Sucede que si espero por ustedes me quedaré dormido, estoy en posición desde que llegamos y los objetivos están en constante movimiento.- _contestó molesto el Uchiha tentado a soltar un bufido, pero se contuvo para que Suigetsu, el bocazas de primera, no le crispara más los nervios.

-_Ese no es modo de hablarle a un superior, Agente._

_ -¡Eso es, Halcón! Sepa cuál es su lugar._

_ -He dicho que cierre la bocaza que tiene, Agente.- _respondió irritado el líder con deseos de plantarse delante del joven policía y propinarle una buena pata en el trasero.

El Uchiha cortó el sonido de su lado para que éstos no oyeran su voz y más que harto de estar en ese lugar, gruñó con fuerza mientras llevaba nuevamente la mira sobre la cabeza de uno de los hombres allá abajo listo para presionar el gatillo cuando la orden fuera dada.

-Idiotas.

Solo faltaba que los otros 3 escuadrones se pudieran en posición para comenzar con la misión y dejar salir el fuego. Al ser ya entrada la noche, no le era muy difícil a ninguno de los policías tomar posición en lugares altos o/y esconderse detrás de algún arbusto lo suficientemente grande para ocultar sus presencias. Si el sol saliera en ese preciso momento, se podría apreciar a una cantidad enorme de agentes vestidos con la vestimenta del S.W.A.T agazapados y rodeando por completo el lugar donde se ocultaba el mafioso más peligroso de todo Japón.

Los dedos de Sasuke cosquilleaban con insistencia por poder presionar el gatillo y de ese modo ir por el objetivo, pero el autocontrol que éste poseía era realmente sorprendente por más que el resto de su equipo no se encontrara listo. Él se tenía la confianza suficiente como para hacerse cargo de todo si algo llegase a fallar y sabía que costara lo que le costara, él iría por Naruto ante cualquier inconveniente, aunque uno de los suyos cayera.

¿Cómo era posible que hubieran permitido eso? ¿Por qué demonios no pudieron evitar que el Uzumaki estuviera a salvo?

Cuarenta y cuatro días habían transcurrido y aún recordaba con claridad la desesperación que se había apoderado de su cuerpo al llegar al departamento de Naruto y encontrar la puerta abierta y rota en los extremos, como si ésta hubiera sido forzada para abrirla. Con el corazón acelerado y sin dejar que las puertas del ascensor terminaran de abrirse por completo, el Uchiha se pudo de perfil y de ese modo pasó rozando las puertas para luego emprender la carrera hasta el final del pasillo donde el departamento de Naruto era lo primero que se veía desde la entrada.

_ Corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras llevaba una de las manos detrás del abrigo y lo levantaba un tanto en la zona de la espalda para coger del borde del pantalón el arma que siempre llevaba consigo e inmediatamente apuntó con esta hacia el frente con la mano sobrante debajo del arma para mantenerla con firmeza. _

_ Se hizo dentro del lugar lo más silencioso que pudo como acostumbraba en los casos y, usando las paredes y columnas que se encontraban cerca, ocultó su presencia mientras de hacía paso entre los ambientes viendo como todo se encontraba en completo desorden y ese desastre no era obra de Naruto, de eso estaba seguro._

_ Inspeccionó todo el lugar mientras esquivaba las sillas, cajas, muebles y vidrios que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y en voz media llamó a su amigo esperando obtener respuesta, pero el silencio del lugar fue todo lo que recibió a cambio y la confirmación de que la única persona presente y con vida era la suya. Guardando la pistola en la parte baja de la espalda entre la camisa y el pantalón, se dirigió a la entrada y cerró como pudo la puerta para mantener un poco de privacidad y de ese modo evitar vecinos chismosos._

_ Con los ojos rojo que comenzaban a escocerle al instante, la mandíbula apretada con fuerza por el coraje reprimido y las manos formando puños, el Uchiha supo que todo el escenario que le rodeaba era exclusiva y únicamente su culpa. Se suponía que él lo cuidaría para que nada de eso sucediera junto con el resto de los involucrados._

_ Golpeó un par de veces la pared más cercana para disminuir la rabia que le acosaba y una vez que se encontró más calmo, llamó a la central y comunicó el incidente a su padre y le culpó en el transcurso que iba explicando cómo se veía el lugar y la falta de presencia del dueño._

_ Luego de ese episodio chocante, Sasuke se propuso no pensar demasiado en la falta de Naruto y lo que posiblemente estaría sufriendo y se enfocó más en el hecho de dónde se escondía la rata de Orochimaru que se lo había llevado, porque sabía que había sido él. No cualquier mafioso dejaba una serpiente roja enrollada en un palo dibujada en la pared con sangre, que esa sangre pertenecía, seguramente, al Uzumaki._

_ Desde ese momento no se había detenido demasiado en pensar en el rubio de ojos azules ni en ese molesto malestar que se aprisionaba dentro del pecho con insistencia, sintiendo una culpa y remordimiento que le impedía dormir en las noches, aunque ese hecho no era algo que tenía en mente. Después de todo no había ido a su casa para tal caso, solo a recoger ropa limpia y cosas de aseo personal para luego instalarse en su oficina y buscar información y recorriendo lugares de Japón que se encontraban muy lejos de ahí, casi a las afueras del país. Y de ese modo dio con el objetivo._

.

.

La gran puerta de mental se abrió siendo empujada por aquel médico clandestino dejando ingresar un poco la luz del exterior, que no era mucha ya que aún era de noche, y seguida de eso, el poderoso Orochimaru caminó con pasos lentos hasta posarse delante del joven prisionero que no comprendía qué sucedía. Aún era de noche y sus torturas nocturnas habían dejado de presenciarse.

-Tengo una virtud, Naruto-kun. Por más que no lo creas y esa es la paciencia.- habló calmo para captar la atención del chico. Naruto abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y enfocó apenas su mirada en él.

La sangre seca que reposaba en el párpado se había pegado en cuanto las horas pasaron y los ojos se cerraron por el sueño, por eso, abrirlos había sido todo un desafío.

-Pero… ¿sabes? Tú logras hacerme llagar al límite. No cooperarás, de eso estoy seguro.- dijo para luego levantar una mano y dejarla suspendida en el aire esperando que Kabuto colocara sobre ella una pistola, el cual fue colocada al instante.

Las fosas nasales del rubio aspiraron con fuerza al captar el mudo mensaje. Lo iban a matar.

-Así que… no me sirve de nada tenerte aquí y alimentarte de vez en cuando o mal gastar jabón en bañarte. Has hecho que todo mi esfuerzo para que no apestes y mueras, se fuera por el drenaje con tu lealtad.- y dicho aquello, cogió con firmeza el arma y apuntó a la cabeza del rubio con expresión aburrida. –Antes me agradaba tu silencio, me hacía pensar que eras un hombre singular. Pero ahora ya me parece estúpida tu actitud. Escondes algo que no te pertenece y no te incumbe, pero con tal de no romper tu tonta promesa, estuviste dispuesto a sufrir por mi mano.- una sonrisa maligna se formó en los finos labios del captor mientras iba bajando el arma despacio y terminaba por apuntar los genitales del Uzumaki.- Pero te daré otra oportunidad antes de que el paradero de dicha información quede en el olvido.- Naruto pasó saliva con dificultad viendo directamente el arma que amenazaba con quitarle el título de hombre.- ¿Dónde has escondido el dispositivo? Y ni se te ocurra mentirme porque estoy seguro que lo haces muy mal.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Naruto mientras las palabras se le trababan en la garganta y los pensamientos iban a mil por hora.

¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a perder su aparato reproductor por algo que nunca debió caer en sus manos? ¿Traicionaría la confianza de todos los agentes por salvarse?

Hasta el momento no había tenido mucho problema en mantener la boca cerrada por más sufrimiento que estuviera pasando, total sabía que lo máximo que podrían hacerle era hacerle sangrar hasta desfallecer, pero no llegarían a más ya que necesitaban de su cooperación, pero ahora los papeles eran muy diferentes porque una vez que ese hombre presionara el gatillo, todo su mundo se vendría abajo.

¿Qué haría su padre en un momento como ese?

-"Siempre se pelea hasta el final."

Resonó la voz de Minato en la mente dándole un poco más de ánimos.

-Estoy esperando, Naruto-kun.

No, no podría traicionar la confianza de su padre, él haría lo que fuera correcto con tal de que no hubiera más peligro cerca, hasta había dado su vida por salvarlo. Él no sería como esos hombres que aparecían a las películas que terminaban traicionando todo lo que conocían por un poco de dinero y salvarse el pellejo. Uzumaki Naruto era muy diferente.

Además… Sasuke estaría orgulloso de su valentía y determinación; si llegase a morir, esperaba que éste llorara lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que sí le quería.

-"Esta va por ustedes, chicos."- se dijo internamente mientras se preparaba mentalmente para su sentencia.

-El… el dispositivo… está…- habló con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con la voz entrecortada y ronca al no haber hablado en tanto tiempo.

-¿Dónde, Naruto? – preguntó con impaciencia dejando caer a un lado de su cuerpo el brazo que sostenía el arma.

Kabuto observó la escena sorprendido. Así que ésa era la voz del joven Uzumaki.

-Está… en el lugar de… "no te incumbe, bastardo. Y lámeme el culo."- ok, eso había sonado más guay que en las mismas películas y estaba seguro que esa frase la había oído decir a su padre en una ocasión de enojo a algún compañero.

Kabuto cubrió rápidamente sus labios para evitar reír en voz alta y evitar una ostia por parte del jefe. Ese niño tenía más pelotas que un castillo inflable como pelotero.

La frente del hombre se arrugó con desagrado y furia ante el atrevimiento y sus dientes se hicieron visibles al apretarlos con fuerza.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso?- dijo arrastrando las palabras para luego apuntar nuevamente la zona baja del Uzumaki con el arma. –Debo admitir que tienes huevos, Naruto-kun. Aunque desde ahora solo quedará en palabras para definirte, porque te las volaré. Despídete de ellos.- y dicho aquello, miró la entrepierna y posó el dedo sobre el gatillo.

-¡Los amo, chicos!- gritó Naruto con desesperación en forma de despedida.

No podía creer que fuera tan idiota como para dejarlos atrás, pero la decisión ya había sido tomada y él nunca se retractaba de sus palabras. Después que el sádico mafioso decidiera convertirlo en asexuado de por vida, seguramente moriría desangrado y de vergüenza viendo como su "paquete" quedaba solo y sin compañía sobre el frío suelo de ese sucio lugar.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando su fin ya ni pensado en todas las heridas abiertas que posaban sobre su desnudo torso ni la falta de aquel dedo en su mano izquierda; pero todos los colores le volvieron al cuerpo al oír el ruidoso estruendo de granada que venía desde afuera siendo acompañada por una lluvia de balas siendo gastadas a lo loco.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

-Es el SWAT, Orochimaru- sama. Han venido por el chico.- habló un recién llegado con la respiración agitada por la carrera. –Estamos completamente rodeados.

-Kabuto.- llamó el hombre mirando al subordinado. –Alza la alarma y que todos se preparan para contra atacar.

-Sí, enseguida.- respondió rápidamente comenzando a alejarse en forma de trote.

Orochimaru volvió la vista al rubio con una sonrisa.

-Te has salvado de esa…- dijo en susurro viendo como el chico dejaba salir todo el aire contenido en los pulmones y le devolvía la mirada. –… pero de esta no.- dijo por último alzando el brazo en un movimiento rápido y apuntando el pecho del chico. –Ha sido un placer, Uzumaki Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con horror antes de oír el estruendo que hacía el arma al ser disparada y un inconfundible dolor se apoderó de su pecho mientras la sangre escurría por el torso y manchaba su bajo vientre y los desgastados pantalones.

Al fin de cuentas… iba a morir de todos modos.

-"Sasuke".- fue lo primero que pasó por su mente mientras cerraba los ojos cansado y oía de fondo los disparos ajenos y las pisadas del hombre que resonaban en las cerámicas baldosas que se alejaban de a poco.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Espero que les haya gustado y no se sientan mal por Naruto, después de todo… LAS TIENE BIEN GRANDES._

_Si alguien ve alguna falta de ortografía y/o frase mal armada, por favor avísenme que lo corrijo al instante._

_Gracias por el apoyo._


End file.
